Green With Chaos
by Navy-Thunder
Summary: The evil Tommy is back, and this time...the target is Katherine! Pairing: TommyKat. PART 3 IS UP!
1. Part 1

**Green With Chaos**

Circa: MMPR, sometime after A Different Shade of Pink Part III 

_**Part 1**_

**At Lord Zedd's Lair…**

"Ooh! Those Powers Rangers make me so angry!" Lord Zedd boomed, his body glowing abnormally red.

"Then why not do something about it!" Rita, Zedd's wife, screeched back.

Zedd turned to see her standing there, holding her wand in one hand. "Well, Finster has not made any monsters, so it is very hard to do so!"

"Oh please!" Rita said rolling her eyes. "You're the great ruler, you can do _something_ about it, right?"

Zedd sat in this throne, and sighed. "Well, I did have one plan in mind." He stated.

The witch smiled. "Oh really? What? What? What?" she asked eagerly.

"We bring back the Green Ranger!" Zedd answered with such an excitement to match his wife's.

Rita's smile instantly fell, giving Zedd a confused look on his face, as if anyone could see it.

"What?" He asked.

"You skinless brain puke!" Rita spat him out. "Don't you remember what happened when the Green Ranger was under evil? First time, he left for the good side! Second time didn't bold well either."

"Well, this one won't wound the rangers physically. More like emotionally." Zedd explained. "We bring him back, and he captures one of the rangers…"

"Well, if he's going to capture one, why not that little pussycat, Katherine?" Rita suggested.

"Excellent choice, m'dear!" Zedd approved. "The Green Ranger shall seduce that traitorous Pink Ranger, and her courage and innocence shall lessen and lessen until she breaks…"

"It's wicked. I love it." Rita replied with an evil laugh, which Zedd joined in with his own. A plan was in action, probably one of their most heinous plans yet…

**At the Angel Grove Juice Bar…**

Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy were enjoying a good time, which was rare with Rita and Lord Zedd around. Tommy was sparring with Rocky, while Adam, Aisha, and Billy were looking on, drinking their juice.

"Rocky's so gonna win." Aisha said.

"Are you sure? Tommy is the one who's leading." Katherine said walking inside, and joining them.

"Oh, hey Kat." Adam greeted.

"How are you doing?" Billy asked.

"I'm okay." Katherine answered. "Life's going well since I freed myself of Rita's spell."

"Yeah, hopefully she'll think better." Adam hoped.

Tommy and Rocky soon walked to them.

"So, guys, what do you all want to do later?" The leader asked.

"Well, I got martial arts practice with Adam later." Rocky stated.

"And I got science homework to do, and I promised Aisha I'd help her." Billy added.

"Oh…" Tommy said a little disappointed. "Kat, you want to come over to my house?"

"Of course." Kat said with a smile. He was, after all, her closest friend.


	2. Part 2

_**Part 2**_

Tommy and Kat were walking through the park together, talking about things going on in their lives.

"So, my mother got a job here as a florist, and my father got one working at a big company." Kat said, telling a story before.

"Oh, that's cool." Tommy answered with a smile. "I'm glad you got used to America. Australia must be so interesting compared to here."

"Well, I wouldn't say that…" Kat replied leaning against Tommy playfully. The White Ranger responded with a soft laugh.

Soon, a group of Tenga Warriors appeared, causing the two teenagers to go into fighting stance.

"Ready, Kat?" Tommy asked. Kat nodded.

"Okay…Ninja Ranger Power, Now!" Tommy called, as he and Katherine were now donned with their Ninja Ranger outfits. The White Ranger kicked away a few Tengas gracefully, then landed on one's shoulders, sending it into a head scissors-like move. Kat was holding her own as well, fighting gracefully using cartwheel kicks. Before they knew it, the bird-like warriors vanished. Seeing it all safe, they both demorphed.

"That was odd…" Kat said looking around still.

Tommy sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, signifying he hadn't the slightest clue for the Tenga attack. "Well, how about we just go home?" he suggested.

Kat nodded. "Yeah, sounds good to me." She said. She threw a smile at him. "See you tomorrow at school?" Tommy nodded, returning the smile.

"Sure, see ya." He said walking away.

"Bye." Kat said walking her own way as well. She soon found herself walking down an alley. She normally found places like those to be dreadful, but anything to get home, she thought to herself. However, she would soon regret it. A rough hand grabbed her wrist, and she was pulled close to a male body! It was so dark, Kat could not make out who it was.

"Ahh! Let me go!" Kat cried, before a hand clasped against her mouth.

"Shutup, you stupid girl…" the voice whispered. "You're coming with me." With that, they both vanished in a cloud of green smoke.


	3. Part 3

_**Part 3**_

Kat slowly woke up. She found herself in a small, dark room. She was also lying down on a reclining seat, her mid section strapped down to it.

"Where am I…" Kat whispered to herself. "Is anyone here?"

"Oh yes." A voice whispered. "There's someone here." The voice sounded awfully familiar. It was the same voice of her kidnapper. But there was more to it.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Kat demanded, trying to free herself, but was unsuccessful. The figure emerged from the shadowy corner of the room. It was Tommy! He was clothed with a red and white flannel sleeveless shirt and black jeans. On his head was a green bandana.

"Tommy…Why?" Kat asked quietly, tears in her eyes.

Tommy smirked, and approached her quietly. "Evil is where we both belong." He said with coldness. He stood over her, shaking his head.

"No…we don't." Kat argued trying to sit up, but could not still. "You said it yourself. You have good inside yourself, and so do I."

Tommy smiled evily, then leaned down. "Words don't mean crap…" he whispered in her ear. He then began to run his tongue lightly up and down her neck seductively, causing the Pink Ranger to shiver.

"Tommy…please stop. This isn't you." Kat said softly. She wanted to reach Tommy's good side, but she knew it would be useless.

"Oh it's me." Tommy assured, following an evil snicker. He leaned down again, and brushed his lips against hers in a cold kiss. He pulled away, an evil smile on his face. "I'll be back, kitten. You stay here…like you have a choice." He laughed evily and lowly, then left the room, leaving Kat alone with her feelings.

* * *

"It's working!" Zedd said triumphantly, the haunting Green Ranger standing infront of him. "Great work, my evil ranger!" 

Tommy smiled, and nodded. "Anything for you, my emperor." He answered clutching his fists together.

"And on a job well done, you get to keep the girl." Rita stated.

"Thank you, Mistress Rita." Tommy replied. "I'll be sure to make her life a living nightmare. Be sure of that." He snickered, then walked away, leaving Zedd and Rita alone.

"This is wonderful!" Rita shouted in glee.

"Very wonderful. Wonderfully evil." Zedd agreed. "It won't be long until that little Katherine's spirit is tarnished forever…"


End file.
